Carnivale
by K-Caprice
Summary: Yachiru and Zaraki with Ichigotachi at an amusement park, chaos ensues.


Carnivale

For the first time, 11th squad captain Zaraki Kenpachi was assigned to the human world for patrol duty and watching out for the four humans who were once enemies and are now indispensable to the elimination of any threat to Soul Society, especially of Hollows.

Seeing as it was summer break for the students, they decided to go to an amusement theme park that had wizards and fairies. Naturally, the tag-along Yachiru came with Zaraki, and was perhaps the reason why they all decided to go, if not for the "I'm bored, bored, bored, bored!" chant that came along with the tiny body since it left Soul Society.

Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika along with Aramaki Makizou were left behind to take over back home, hence the boredom. Besides, trouble always seemed to follow the four ryoka anyway, so He thought there'll be more fun had that way.

Along the crew went waking until they met a cotton candy spinner. Yachiru tugged at his sleeve and pointed at a candy cloud a kid was holding. "I want one!" She said. He edged toward one of the fathers in front of the line so that he moved backwards at Zaraki's menacing air.The attendant, gulping at the air of violence, handed the next candy cloud instantly to Yachiru, "That will be a hundred yen.." "What did you say?" Quaking in his shoes, he instead said "Ehem, nothing, sir, have a nice day!" With a satisfied grunt, they trodded off.

"Thank God they have those ride-all-you-can wrist tags." Said Ishida. "Quick thinking, Ichigo!" At which Ichigo just gave a two thumbs up and his nasty grin, saying, 'you ain't seen nothing yet' as if saying he was about to enjoy the chaos that ensues. Ishida just shivered at the thought of the possibilities. Having Zaraki as a guest in the human world was like having a bull as a guest at a dinner party, smashing thigs he just didn't understand.

"Next up! The rrrooller coaster!" Inoue said in that light-headed way of hers, as if everything was hunky-dory. I wonder what that is? He wished he'd never asked. He tried to keep a poker face, but he was turning green round the edges, wanting to shout but swallowing a scream, dignifiedly trying to kept it in. Then, He started to feel a queasy dread in his stomach unlike any any enemy's never given him before, like his innards were about to tumble out through his mouth, akin to his guts slipping out by harakiri. So this is how seppuku feels like... Then everything blanked out.

"Let's go to the bump cars now!" Holding up a map, then pointing a finger west, Inoue directed. "This way"  
"Heeheeheeheee!" Everyone had so much fun , especially Yachiru, that they forgot all about one thing.

--+--

The roller coaster attendant poked at the mountain of blacked-out man and thought it would be better not to disturb such a scary face. "He must've fallen asleep with boredom." So he just shrugged and let it be. What's another free ride for a man with a ride-all-you-can wrist tag? The train started to chug gently, and Zaraki came to. The last thing he thought before another mind bending twist was, Not again!

After the bumper cars, Zaraki was nowhere to be found. "Ken-chan? Oh Ken-chaaann!" Yachiru spun around in place, trying to sense his spirit. Confused at so many people around, she did the next best thing. Look for him by sight. She ran to the ferris wheel so fast,that it left everybody behind.

Ichigo-tachi decided on a more sensible way of looking. They backtracked.

Zaraki knew he'd lagged behind when he saw that no one he knew was near. At first he waited at the front of the ride queue hoping that somebody would come back to look for him, but after a while got impatient. As he was steaming at the entrance, a woman asked him to go ahead of her. Bile rose to his throat at the thought, and he heard himself saying something he never thought he would. "Oh no, ladies first!"

Feeling unwell, he heaved at the nearest trashcan, but only after looking both ways to check that no one he knew was near.

Ichigo started to worry about property damage when he figured they'd let the captain and vice-captain of 11th squad loose in the human world alone without the other. They seemed to get a whole lot easier confused that way, and what they didn't understand usually ended up smashed to bits.

Ishida can feel Ichigo's tenseness and decided to calm him by saying: "We'll find them, eventually." And aimed for first prize at the shotgun booths. He wanted the small brown bear, with a trickling awareness that his hobby was embarassing to other men... but instead ended up with a huge red octopus. Never mind, I'll fix you up later. And with a gleam in his eye, thinking of a few lacey swatches at home, he wrapped two tentacles round his neck and moved on.

Yachiru checked each ride from then on, panic building as each ride produced no Ken-chan. At the "Hall of Mirrors" a clown made the mistake of surprising her with his face, "Tada!"

"Aaaiiieeee!!!" Zanpakutou unleashed before her, Yachiru started to cry. "UUUUUWAUGH!!!!!" The mirrors before her scattered to shards that hit the clueless man who was dumb enough to surprise her, and the glittering dust caused a sandstorm that would've rubbed the poor man's skin raw if he hadn't jumped away in time.

Trying to look calm and composed by the trashcan, He waited until he heard a loud smashing after a high-pitched kiddie wail, then he ran out to follow the path of destruction.

"Ken-chan, I knew you'd find me!" Yachiru beamed among the aftermath of her attack. "Who's that, twitching among the debris?" Ishida pointed out at a bald man with bright lipstick lying around the mess. All of them finally meeting at a place. "He scared me, so I knocked him out!" Yachiru climbed back on Zaraki's shoulder. He just chuckled, and said,"That's my girl!" 


End file.
